RE Sueños
by LAblackAB
Summary: Con un padre actuando de forma paranoica, junto a un pasado tormentoso y sueños extraños, Laura se muda a la ciudad de Raccon City, con gente extraña que ella reconoce en sus sueños, su padre que observa todos sus movimientos y solo tiene dos personas en quien confiar...¿Serán sus pesadillas un presagio de un futuro? ¿O caerá en un abismo sin poder salvar a nadie?
1. Sueños

Hola, esta es mi primera aventura escribiendo una historia y me decidido por hacer una de Resident Evil, y como no, creando un poli amor, espero que les guste y dejen su opinion, un saludo.

Capitulo 1,

Sensaciones.

" _Este es el convoy de Claire Redfield, la ubicación actual del Motel Desert Trail, Lat.35, Long. 114. Llamando a cualquier superviviente…."_

 _Laura estaba sentada sobre una piedra al lado de una pequeña fogata rodeada de la noche del Desierto de Mojave. Con un suspiro se acerco y apago el transmisor de la radio. Había escuchado la transmisión día tras día, durante un mes, indecisa si acercase o no._

 _Sabia que Claire estaba viva, aunque la voz fuera de un hombre con acento australiano._

 _Normalmente, o por estadística, no había apenas sobrevivientes o por lo menos nadie daba señales de vida, pero Claire siempre rompía todas las estadísticas posibles._

 _Laura quería, ansiaba con todo su alma reunirse otra vez con Claire, extrañaba su rostro, extrañaba su voz, extrañaba su genio…_

 ** _Anhelaba a Claire en todos los sentidos._**

 _Sabia que era un error acercarse, después de todo, se suponía que ella era una traidora, que por su culpa el virus T condeno a la humanidad._

 _Que equivocada estaba….._

 _Laura intuía que todos estaban vivos, quizás desperdigados por todos lados, pero aun así, la sensación le decía que Claire no era la única que conocía en ese convoy._

 _Alice._

 _Jill._

 _Eran tan importantes como Claire, su corazón se rompía en tres piezas, solo por ellas. Quizás nunca llego a entender el alcance de esos sentimientos, pero a día de hoy, consiguió su respuesta._

 ** _Compañeras._**

 _Tan irónico era la palabra, pero tan realista, que cortaba como un cuchillo sus entrañas. Laura suspiro pasando una mano por su pelo moreno recientemente cortado, miro al cielo nocturno y reflexiono ante la belleza de sus compañeras..…_

 _¿Cual era el punto en acercarse?_

 _Moriría antes de poder explicarse…._

Laura despertó de su sueño inquieto ante el ruido que provenía del despertador de la mesita. El sudor se resbalaba por su rostro y su pelo estaba pegado en la frente. La morena no paraba de tener sueños extraños, llenos de zombies, de personas hablando sobre un virus, de gente gritando, de tres mujeres hermosas a las cual había conseguido conquistar y llamaba sus compañeras como si fuera un Neanderthal que huía con ellas a una cueva, o un animal, era muy primitivo….

Sueños tan reales, y tan dolorosos.

Como su padre, por muy paranoico que fuera, dejaría escapar un virus mortal sobre la tierra, era tan absurdo.

Como soñar que se iba a mudar a una ciudad, específicamente a Raccoon City, y que su hermano empezaría a trabajar en el servicio de Tácticas Especiales y Rescate (S.T.A.R.S.)

Laura bufo con fuerza, como si ella mediante sueños fuera a predecir el futuro, ni que una horda de zombies aparecería de la noche a la mañana, ni que su hermano se esfumara de la ciudad en una misión, ni siquiera ella encontraría a esas hermosas mujeres, y mucho menos salir con ellas.

Como sueño y hacer una película estaba muy bien, quizás pueda producirla y ganar un premio.

La morena sonrío con una sonrisa burlona ante sus pensamientos y luego se rió con fuerza.

Levantándose de la cama, miro el armario para vestirse, tenia que desayunar rápido, en breve llegaría su entrenador.

Su padre, después de la muerte de su madre, se volvió auténticamente paranoico y mientras su hermano se apunto para entrar a trabajar de Policía en algún lado, Laura tubo que aguantar a su padre, y su consecuencia fue machacarla a entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas, enseñarle idiomas, tambien como entrar en otros sistemas operativos, como disparar….

Basicamente entrenaba a un asesino.

Laura solo tenia que hacer lo que decía… después de todo su padre casi la mato al estrangularla al negarse a cualquier asunto sobre defensa o ataque, sin tener a nadie de testigo y su hermano apenas hablaban, no le quedo mas remedio que hacer lo que su padre quería y eso conllevaba a palizas y entrenamientos agotadores desde hace un año y medio.

La morena se miro en el espejo de su habitación y frunció el ceño, entre el pelo negro largo recogido en una coleta de caballo y la ropa negra que llevaba resaltaba su pálida piel (camiseta ceñida al cuerpo, pantalones de combate largos con bolsillos con los bajos metidos en unas botas militares), parecía enferma, con las recurrentes pesadillas, tenia ojeras y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos.

Ahora si parecía un puto zombie, o casi convirtiéndose en uno.

Aclarando la garganta, desvío la mirada del espejo y decido bajar a la parte baja de la casa.

Silencio.

Ultimamente en su casa, solo había silencio, nadie en casa, era una pesadilla no interactuar con nadie, y si lo hacia era solo con su entrenador.

Bajando los escalones que faltaban, se deslizo hacia la izquierda para entrar a la cocina de estilo antiguo, se acerco a la nevera y saco un bote de leche, mientras de la cafetera recogía el restante café que había.

Después de 4 cucharas de azúcar en su taza de café, lo removió y dispuso a beberlo, cuando llamaron al timbre.

Miro hacia el reloj de la cocina y suspiro, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos al vestirse que no se dio cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo.

Eran las 10.

A un paso lento fue hacia la puerta y allí estaba esperando su entrenador, Señor Jason.

Era un hombre de unos 35 años, con el pelo rubio corto y de punta, unos ojos grises, mandíbula definida y muy apretada, unos labios finos y una nariz mediana que acompaña a su cara, su cuerpo era demasiado musculoso, vestido con ropa de combate negra, dandole un aspecto atractivamente peligroso.

"Buenos días Señor Jason _"_ Saludo Laura con una sonrisa ladeada, después de todo era un Hi.. de P… , pero le caía bien, y era su confidente, sabia de sus pesadillas y sus peores miedo.

Lo sabia todo y no pensaba que estuviera loca, juntos encontrarían la solución y ella lo creía.

"Buenos días Laura _"_ respondió Jason con voz ronca y sus ojos centellaron divertidos "Hoy empezaremos con un entrenamiento suave, porque veo que sigues durmiendo y después será muy intenso _"_ dijo con su voz ronca pero divertida.

Laura simplemente asintió cuando se apartaba de la puerta para dejar al hombre pasar, girando su cuerpo se deslizo hacia el comedor y camino hacia unas puertas correderas.

Dentro de esa habitación estaba la sala de entrenamiento, una habitación con iluminación led en las paredes de color negro, que resaltaba contra las luces, el suelo era de azulejo negro y en una pared había todo tipo de armas, desde cuchillos de navaja hasta el arma mas potente de fuego, en el polo opuesto de esa pared había un espejo que ocupaba todo ese lado, y en los laterales de la habitación había bancos tapizados tambien en negro pero con detalles en rojo.

Dándose la vuelta en la sala, observo a su entrenador, dejar el macuto en el suelo al lado de la pared donde se encontraban las armas.

El hombre dio dos pasos mas hacia el centro de la habitación al compas de Laura, ambos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

Ninguno se movía, se observaban a ver quien golpeaba primero, se analizaban, y como una sintonía, ambos se movían, se rodeaban como presas para atacar a su víctima.

El hombre soltó el primer golpe, un puñetazo que iba directamente hacia la cabeza de la chica, bloqueando con el brazo, deslizo su otro brazo con el puño cerrado hacia las costillas del hombre, esquivando el golpe movió sus pies unos pasos hacia la izquierda, sintiendo el aire pasar del puño.

Cuando termino de girar unos pasos, el hombre se agacho al sentir una patada desde el lado derecho, mientras se agacho deslizo su pierna para desestabilizar a la chica.

Tropezando unos pasos la morena se reajusto a su posición mientras el hombre cargaba hacia ella casi en un placaje, encorvándose un poco, sintiendo el impacto, se movieron los dos unos pasos hacia atrás y la morena alzo la pierna para golpear en el pecho a su contrincante, que movia los brazos en cruz para evitar los golpes abajo, distraído por evitar las patadas, Laura alzo el brazo con el codo hacia abajo y golpeo dos veces al hombre en la columna vertebral, sacando un siseo de dicha persona.

Antes de tomar represalias, y la chica defenderse o terminar de golpearlo, alguien se aclaro la garganta desde la posición de las puertas correderas.

Ambos se pusieron rígidos en sus posiciones actuales y se giraron hacia la persona.

Allí había un hombre vestido con traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, el hombre tenia el pelo peinado hacia un lado, de color oscuro con pequeñas canas grises, una mandíbula apretada y rasgos muy intimidaste, acompañados de unos ojos azul glaciar.

De unos 46 años, tenia un cuerpo atlético, fuerte y un marco intimidaste de 1,90 cm.

Ese hombre, era Brian Black.

"Padre,¿que haces aquí? _"_ pregunto Laura confundida mientras observaba al hombre, para después pasar a estar en shock al verlo sonreír hacia ella.

"Sabia que tenias ahora entrenamiento con el Señor Jason _"_ respondió el hombre con voz grave aun sonriendo y asintiendo en forma de saludo al entrenador, que le devolvió el gesto. " Y vine porque tengo que hablar con los dos, es algo importante,¿ porque no nos vemos en mi despacho? _"_ y con ese gesto se fue por la puerta, esperando que lo siguieran.

Laura miro a su entrenador con un ceño confundido y el hombre solo pudo mirarla tambien con el mismo gesto, con un encogimiento de hombros por parte del hombre, ambos salieron por la puerta, para subir a la parte de arriba de la casa hacia el despacho.

Llamando Laura a la puerta al verla cerrada, se escucho la voz de su padre, dandole permiso para entrar.

Entrando en el despacho, tenia un ventanal enorme que daba hacia el bosque del residencial de casas donde vivían, las paredes estaban decoradas hasta arriba de armarios de color caoba lleno de libros y en medio del despacho había un escritorio caoba, lleno de papeles por toda la mesa y un portátil de color negro. Había tres sillas, una donde su padre estaba sentado detrás del escritorio y dos vacantes de color negro.

Con un gesto de su padre para que se sentara, ambos avanzaron hacia las sillas ofrecidas.

Después de un momento de silencio, de observar al hombre detrás del escritorio, hablo.

"He tenido un ascenso en el trabajo y por motivos del ascenso nos tenemos que mudar a otra ciudad, y quería comentárselo Señor Jason, dado que su entrenamiento con mi hija a dado grandes pasos y esfuerzos, quería saber, _¿_ si usted seguiría dandole clases _?"_ dijo Brian Black tranquilamente sin notar el shock de su hija ante tal noticia, ni la rigidez del hombre sentado en frente suya, "Por supuesto, tendría un aumento de sueldo y tendría una casa en la ciudad donde vamos, estaría todo pagado, casa, comida y su sueldo aparte _"_ termino con una sonrisa y espero una respuesta.

Mientras que Laura estaba en shock en silencio, su rabia ardía en sus venas, ni siquiera pregunto que pensaba ante esta noticia, pero por un lado era algo bueno, podría conocer gente nueva y que no hablaran de ella como en este residencial, pero por otro no sabia la ubicación y aunque era mayor de edad, su padre parecía importarle una mierda su opinión.

Con una mirada fría hacia su padre, dicho hombre miro hacia su hija y con una sola mirada estaba todo claro.

 _Hablaremos ahora después solos._

Laura apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y frunció el ceño hacia su padre, mientras esperaba una respuesta de su entrenador, odiaría perder al hombre, era sin duda su ancla para no perder la locura y el lo sabia.

Nunca lo dijo, pero los hechos eran claros.

"No se preocupe Señor Black, seguiré dandole clases a su hija, aun hay mucho por hacer _"_ contesto con una voz fría y dura Jason, mientras veía sonreír al hombre con fuerza, deseando poder pegarle un puñetazo y sacar a la chica de allí, Jason educo sus facciones faciales y pregunto "¿A que ciudad nos estamos mudando? _"_

"Magnifico, nos estamos mudando a Raccoon City _"_ respondía con una sonrisa ladeada y muy alegre, mientras Jason se ponía rígido en su asiento y bueno…

Laura perdía toda la sangre de su rostro, y un estremecimiento paso por su cuerpo.


	2. Sensaciones

Laura observaba desde la ventana del pasajero los arboles pasar, casi como un borrón, recordando la discusión con su padre, después de esa noticia _bomba_.

 _Después de que saliera el Señor Jason por la puerta, padre e hija, se observaron en silencio._

 _"¿Nos estamos mudando a Raccoon City?" pregunto Laura apenas conteniendo la ira en su voz, después de todo esa maldita ciudad la perseguía en sus pesadillas._

 _"Es un ascenso que no puedo, ni quiero rechazar, así que prepara tus cosas, los objetos de valor, porque nos iremos en una semana " dijo Brian Black con una voz fría e indiferente._

 _"¿¡ Nos estamos mudando en una semana!?" Exclamo y pregunto en una misma frase Laura levantándose de la silla, sus manos se cerraron en puños mientras su labio se arqueaba en una mezcla de asco y rabia. "Ni siquiera hablas conmigo, si quiero irme o no, decides por ti solo, como si solo existieras tu."_

 _"A mi no me hables así. sigo siendo tu padre, te guste o no, y haras lo que yo te diga, me importa una mierda si eres mayor de edad o no, vendrás conmigo y no hay mas discusión" comento Brian levantándose tambien de la silla y apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio mientras miraba a su hija fríamente._

 _"No puedes obligarme a ir, yo puedo decidir por mi misma" dijo Laura mirando fijamente a su padre, sus ojos se habían oscurecido mirando al hombre delante de ella, que arqueaba la boca como si fuera a burlarse de ella._ _"No voy a ir a una ciudad a suicidarme, no pienso morir." y mientras las palabras de Laura se escapaban sin pensar, sus ojos se abrieron y su boca se cerro con la mandíbula totalmente apretada._

 _"¿Que dijiste?" Susurro Brian mirando a Laura, y si ella se hubiera dado cuenta habría notado la palidez de su padre y como su cuerpo se puso rígido, perdiendo así las palabras mas bajas. "No puede ser posible"_

 _"No he dicho nada, será el cansancio, iré a ir viendo que me llego para la estupida mudanza, señor." Escupió las palabras Laura intentando controlar su ira y su miedo._

 _Y se fue sin mirar atrás, sin notar el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su padre, ni la mirada culpable y aterrada._

Había pasado una semana desde esa discusión, gracias a todos los dioses, que no creció a algo mas fuerte.

Laura apenas pudo dormir esa semana y su rostro con ojeras y sus ojos inyectados en sangre era una prueba, parecía que se convertiría en un zombie de un momento a otro.

Las pesadillas fueron mas persistentes, los rostros fueron mas definidos e incluso los nombres, era como un canto repetido una y otra vez.

Y ella ya no sabia diferenciar entre la realidad y la ficción de sus sueños.

Su mente repetía una y otra vez nombres al azar, los mas nombrados eran a la vez un bálsamo a su alma y un terror a la perdida brutal.

 _Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Alice Abernathy…_

Tambien había otros nombres, pero no tan pronunciados, casi familiar, pero no la esperanza, y el terror como los tres nombres de antes.

 _K Mart, Mickey, Carlos, Raine, LJ, Betty, Helena, Cameron, Sarah, TJ, Matt, Chanplan, Mark, Chase, Marco, Ada, Leon, Chris, Rebecca, Sheva, Barry, Moira…._

Y lo mas extraño era que sabia como era el rostro de cada uno, dibujo cada rostro en un blog, cada paisaje, cada detalle, como si de un cómic se tratara.

Poco a poco, cuando mas se acercaba la llegada a Raccoon City, Laura sabia que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Y si incluyes el comportamiento cada vez mas extraño de su padre, añades mas estrés y ansiedad a su estado.

Brian, su padre, estaba actuando sobreprotector con Laura, interesándose en como iban sus clases de combate, en si estaba comiendo bien, en si necesitaba hablar de algo, hasta le compro una moto que la estaba esperando en la puerta de su nuevo _hogar,_ y así con un millón de cosas mas.

Y todo para Laura eran malas sensaciones, muy malas.

Sin darse cuenta Laura se había dormido en el trayecto a su nuevo hogar, al escuchar el motor apagarse, sus ojos se abrieron y se puso alerta mirando hacia su padre.

Que la miraba con una expresión extraña con la mano estirada hacia ella como si fuera a despertarla suavemente.

 _"Tengo que añadir una nueva rareza a su comportamiento"_ Pensó Laura mientras observaba a su padre quitar la mano lentamente con arrepentimiento, después de todo cuando murió su madre, el dejo de ser cariñoso y atento, solo importaba su trabajo, su investigación.

 _"_ Hemos llegado _"_ Aclaro su padre mientras Laura bufaba su acuerdo, después de todo lo estaba viendo, no era tonta.

Sin mas palabras ambos bajaron del coche y miraron hacia la casa, era acogedora.

Tenia una muralla alrededor de la casa, grandes arboles se alzaban como una amenaza y el viento añadía ese sentimiento. El camino de entrada y salida de aquella casa era de tierra y grava.

La casa se alzaba en dos pisos, era de color blanco roto y un techado marrón, grandes ventanales recorrían tanto arriba como abajo de la fachada, desde aquí se podía observar cuatro habitaciones, dos arriba y dos abajo, pero quizás al rodear la casa, se podían ver alguna mas. La puerta era de un color oscuro, dando un aspecto muy llamativo contra el color de la fachada de la casa.

Ambos sin palabra se acercaron a la casa, y mirando a su izquierda, se podía ver en lo alto por las montañas de Arklay, una mansión con aspecto antiguo y tétrico, sin darle importancia siguió a su padre dentro de la casa.

El interior tenia un diseño moderno, toda la casa o lo que se podía llegar a ver estaba decorado con el sueño de madera oscura, paredes blancas con tonos rojos en sus columnas.

El salón estaba en el lado izquierdo, era enorme, su vistas daban al ventanal de la fachada, había una televisión de 46 pulgadas colgada en la pared y unos muebles de color vengue. Un mueble de pie, con cuatro cajoneras grandes pegado debajo de la televisión, al lado derecho había otro mueble, y al lado izquierdo de la televisión había dos estanterías, alrededor de los muebles había dos sofás de cuero negro, uno de tres plazas y otro de dos plazas, el de tres plazas estaba mirando hacia el ventanal, mientras el otro daba hacia la televisión y entre medias de los sofás había una mesa mediana negra con un cristal encima.

Girando la cabeza hacia la derecha se podía ver la cocina de estilo americano, era enorme, no le faltaba detalle.

Lo mas irónico era que las paredes de la cocina eran de azulejo blanco y los muebles y electrodomésticos eran de color rojo pasión y con detalles negros.

Era totalmente la cocina de ensueños de cualquier chef, no le faltaba detalle.

Volviendo a la entrada, y fueron rectos a la otra habitación, entrando en esa sala había como un pequeño comedor, y sofás, era como la sala de reuniones si había visita.

La palabra clave es, visita.

Pasando esa sala, se comunicaba con otra, y al entrar, era el sorprendente parecido que tenia la sala con la de su antigua casa.

Sala de entrenamiento.

Era mas pequeña, pero por lo demás tenia el mismo detalle, las paredes, las armas, los bancos, todo era igual.

 _"_ Vamos a subir a la segunda planta _"_ dijo Brian con voz ronca, Laura solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió el camino.

Subiendo las escaleras de madera color vengue, se podía apreciar 4 habitaciones.

"Esta es mi habitación y mi despacho, tu habitación esta en ese lado y las otras dos es una habitación " Dijo su padre señalando el ala izquierda como sus habitaciones y las otras en el ala derecha de Laura. "Si quieres mientras llega el camión de la mudanza, mira si son de tu agrada, sino compramos otra cosa en la ciudad"

Laura solo asintió, mirando sorprendida a las acciones de su padre.

Su habitación en una palabra mejor era hermosa, rara, impresionante. En mitad de la habitación había una pared, la que separaba ambas habitaciones, pero hay estaba el truco.

En un lado de la habitación, en la pared que separaba se podía ver una cama de matrimonio con un edredón negro y sabanas negras de seda y dos cojines en cada lado de la cama. Había dos mesitas de color vengue, con una lampara de color rojo y negro a cada lado, y las vistas desde la cama daban al ventanal y podía verse los arboles y el cielo desde esa posición.

Al frente de la cama, ocupando toda esa pared había un armario empotrado con diferentes estanterías y cajoneras, con perchas esperando a ser colocada la ropa, era enorme. Y al lado se suponía que había un zapatero.

En el lado de la puerta donde estaba Laura, se podía apreciar varias estanterías de color vengue y una estantería con cajoneras abiertas para colocar cosas. Y una televisión de 42 pulgadas que por el soporte que tenia se podía sacar y girar para poder ver la tele desde la cama. Debajo de la televisión había un armario como la estantería de cajoneras, era perfecto para colocar su consola y videojuegos.

Sin querer pensar en como colocar las cosas, miro al polo opuesto de la habitación. Allí había un escritorio pegado a la otra ventana que daba al patio trasero de la casa. El escritorio era enorme tambien de color vengue, con tres cajoneras en un lado, un cajón en el otro y un cajón abierto grande. Encima del escritorio había un porta lápices, una impresora y un ordenador de la ultima generación, esperando ser utilizado.

En la pared de al lado había otra mesa, pero esta mesa era de dibujo, se podía ver que tambien se podía poner en varias posiciones y llevaba luz incluida, junto a ella unos muebles para colocar objetos o proyectos con archivadores o lo que sea.

En la pared que separaba la habitación de dormir, estaba diseñada de manera que pareciera un mueble de escayola, y por su aspecto, era para colocar sus libros. Sus amados libros.

Y por ultimo, en esa habitación había una puerta que daba al cuarto de baño.

Se oye de fondo el ruido de un motor, empieza un nuevo comienzo.


	3. Encuentros fortuitos

Buenas,

Espero que disfruten de esta historia, empezara a ponerse interesante, el capitulo anterior ha sido una introducción sobre la casa y alrededores, y por fin, algunas de las chicas ya están presentes, espero que les guste.

Había pasado una semana desde su llegada a Raccoon City, y Laura estaba aburrida, era como un ciclo, solo limpieza, decorar la casa, en especial su habitación, su entrenamiento con el Señor Jason.

Lo único diferente en la semana fue el comportamiento del Señor Jason, era inquieto, mas frío, mas duro e implacable con el entrenamiento, como si prepara a Laura para una catástrofe y su mirada era intensa, casi quería transmitir algo a Laura sin palabras, y ella solo veía.

Miedo. Compasión. Dolor. Cariño.

Y solo la confundia mas.

Sus pesadillas cada vez eran mas ilógicas, una Apocalipsis zombies a toda marcha, era como ver una serie, sus pesadillas eran sus capítulos y aun no tenían fin.

Hoy, por cambiar la rutina, Laura se decidió ir a la ciudad, quería conocer el sitio donde se había mudado y ver si era verdad que sus sueños son reales o por lo menos que su imaginación capta todo a la perfección.

Se echo un vistazo al espejo colocado en la entrada de la casa, su pelo moreno estaba recogido en un lateral y caiga la melena rizada sobre el lado derecho del rostro, enmarcando sus pestañas y sus ojos de color verde oliva con matices de marrón chocolate, una nariz pequeña con un piercing, en este caso un septum, y unos labios regordetes y una mandíbula definida, contrastada con una piel pálida.

Iba vestida una camiseta blanca básica pegada a su cuerpo resaltando un busto mediano y músculos definidos, con pantalones vaqueros oscuros rotos por la rodillas, por el muslo pequeños rasguños, junto con unas botas negras casi de estilo militar y una chaqueta motera negra.

Encontrando a gusto con lo que veía en el espejo, recogió las llaves de la moto y el casco, Raccoon City estaba esperándola.

Después de unos 15 minutos de carretera, entro en la ciudad, y comenzó a observar a su alrededor, esta pequeña ciudad estaba formada por grandes y pequeños edificios e instalaciones, como en cualquier otro lugar, la ciudad se encontraba en medio de una cadena montañosa que recorría el perímetro de la ciudad.

Parada en el semáforo, observo el departamento de policía de Raccoon City (R.P.D.), que según su padre, se estableció junto al servicio de Tácticas Especiales y Rescate (S.T.A.R.S.) para combatir la delincuencia.

Acelero la moto, buscando un aparcamiento, y después de meterse en una calle lo encontró.

Laura miro a su alrededor de la calle, había unas cuantas tiendas de comida, ropa, accesorios, y lo que mas llamo su atención, fue un taller de motos y coches con un letrero en negro y rojo con unas letras en mayusculas, su nombre era REDFIELD.

Su corazón dio un pequeño salto en aquel nombre, y imágenes de una pelirroja ardiente y decidida entraron en su mente, seguida de un hombre robusto y una chica de su edad de pelo rubio.

Moviendo la cabeza para despejarse, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.

 _"Es solo una coincidencia" pensó Laura suspirando "al igual que la maldita ciudad sea igual que en sus pesadillas"_

Pasando una mano temblorosa por el pelo, comenzó andar en otra dirección, porque sino entraría a ese taller, o saldría de la ciudad.

Después de una vuelta a la manzana, Laura se calmo.

Encontró a personas haciendo su compra, contando chismes…. y al final su objetivo estaba a la vista, una pequeña librería.

Casi chapada a la antigua, no parecía real, ni siquiera pegaba con la ciudad, tenia un encanto que resaltaba los muchos años que estaba el local abierto.

Laura entro dentro del local, y se asombro al ver aquel sitio, desde fuera su fachada podía dar la sensación de pequeña, pero por dentro era tres veces mas grande, casi como un gran pasillo sin fin, decorado con infinidad de libros, casi babeando al mirar a su alrededor, decidió echar un vistazo.

Antes de enfocarse realmente en lo que buscaba, detrás del mostrador había un muchacho mas o menos de su edad, era alto, delgado pero un poco musculoso, con el pelo corto y de punta de color rubio arena, desde su posición Laura solo pudo ver su camiseta negra envolviéndose como una segunda piel a su cuerpo, estaba hablando con una mujer mayor, que sostenía unos libros en sus manos fuera del mostrador y sonreía como si fuera algo natural, como si estuviera allí todos los días.

 _"Quizás este sitio es mas frecuentado de lo que parece" Pensó Laura mientras observaba en otra dirección viendo a un grupo de mujeres con sus hijos, tendrían uno años._

 _S_ iguió andando para no quedarse parada en la puerta, como una idiota, y comenzó a repasar los libros de las estanterías.

Allí había libros antiguos, de épocas pasadas, de guerras y otros títulos. Tambien poesía, una sección a lo lejos de cómic….

Avanzando sin prestar atención en su entorno, acabo chocando contra algo, mejor dicho, contra alguien, girando para disculparse, sus palabras murieron en la boca y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

Delante de ella, estaba Alice Abernathy.

Su cara se volvió mas blanca que el papel, su cuerpo se había puesto rígido y su mandíbula cayo contra el suelo, su mirada estaba perdida en destellos de sus pesadillas.

 _Alice sonriendo con la mas bellas de las sonrisas su mano apoyada en su mejilla._

 _Alice pidiéndole que se fuera, que saliera de la ciudad._

 _Alice con el pelo de color moreno, vestida totalmente de negro mirándola intensamente…._

Tantos destellos recorrían su mente, e incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada susurro

 _"Alice"_ susurro Laura.

Alice iba con un libro en la mano, leyendo la contra portada tan distraída que acabo chocando contra algo, en este caso una persona, resbalando el libro en sus manos.

Dispuesta a gritar a la persona por uno mirar por donde iba, su mandíbula se apretó y miro con una mirada de puro hielo, pero cuando vio a la chica su mente se paralizo y su cuerpo se relajo.

La chica no era de la ciudad, conocía a todo el mundo, y era preciosa, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la mirada perdida, su rigidez y el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

Tan distraída que estaba casi pierde el susurro de la joven.

 _"Alice"_ susurro la joven.

Alice miro a la joven con una expresión confundida (en un corto periodo de tiempo, la chica estaba consiguiendo que perdiera su cara de poker), era joven y nueva en la ciudad, no podía saber su nombre, dispuesta a interrogarla, un pitido del teléfono la saco de su objetivo.

Era Raine.

 _Estamos en la cafetería esperándote, no tardes._

Con un gruñido por la interrupción y prohibiendo así de interrogar a la joven, guardo el teléfono con disgusto.

Miro con fuerza a la joven que no se había movido ni un milímetro y dando un paso, su cuerpo rozando al de la joven, inclino su cuerpo hacia su oido.

 _"Ten cuidado por donde vas niña"_ susurro con su voz ronca y con un matiz peligroso, sintiéndose satisfecha por el estremecimiento de la joven, sin saber que no era de miedo, algo muy distinto _"Nos volveremos a ver"_ sentencio dandole un pequeño empujón cuando pasaba por su lado.

Dejando atrás a una joven excitada, asustada y preocupada.

Y Alice sintiéndose completamente confundida, con deseo y un dolor horrible de pecho al dejar a la joven.

Despejando la cabeza y gruñendo a su estupidez, se fue.

 _"Alice"_ susurro.

Laura se sintió encogió en su interior al decir el nombre de quien se supone que era una desconocida, y rezando a todos los dioses que no se diera cuenta de su desliz, aunque viendo la confusión en su hermosa cara y el destello de los ojos, sabia que la había oido.

Pero antes que la mujer pudiera decirle algo, un sonido de un teléfono rompió el incomodo silencio, con un gruñido casi primitivo que tenia a Laura sintiendo un frío corriendo por su columna vertebral.

La mujer la miro y dio un paso hacia a ella, inclinando su cabeza, rozo su oido.

 _"Ten cuidado por donde vas niña"_ susurro con voz ronca sensual y con un matiz peligroso, su cuerpo dio un escalofrío involuntario y su mente destello con recuerdos de sus sueños, definitivamente se calificaba de placer _"Nos volveremos a ver" ._

Chocando con su hombro, dando así un destello de electricidad donde la había golpeado, dejo a Laura casi en estado de shock y sus hormonas adolescentes golpeándola con fuerza.

Laura no miro hacia atrás, no quería ver como las caderas de esa mujer se movían en un vaivén seductor, ni quería que su mente deslizara a mas sueños.

Cerro las manos con fuerza, sus uñas clavándose en la piel, y solo podía pensar en que sus sueños por una vez no hacían justicia a la mujer.

Magnifica.

Es la única palabra que podía calificar a la mujer, Alice.

Su pelo rubio arenoso que descendía sobre su frente y mejillas, enmarcando una mandíbula definida, junto con unos hermosos ojos

esmeralda intensos y fríos, unos labios rosados cerrados en una mueca condescendiente.

Su postura gritaba fuerza, dominación y arrogancia por partes iguales.

Aunque Laura sabia que su altura estaba entre 1,73 cm, después de todo ella era mas alta que Alice, y esa magnifica mujer llevaba tacones negros que agarraban unos pies que descendían a unas piernas que duraron para siempre.

Sus sueños podían ser mas visuales, pero sin duda esta mujer tenia un cuerpo escultural, cubiertos con unos pantalones que se aferraban a unas piernas musculosas, junto con una camiseta blanca de tirantes, enseñando un estomago liso y un pecho medio, cubierto por una chaqueta de cuero negra, en una palabra.

Sexy.

Aun así en sus sueños, con la ropa tirada en el suelo y desnuda, por una vez le hacia mas justicia.

Soltando un bufido por sus pensamientos, sabia que era un mecanismo de defensa, que ya no eran casualidades y que por una vez pensaba que sus pesadillas eran reales.

La mujer existía, y por su confusión, se llamaba Alice.

Decidiendo no pensar, siguió mirando por la tienda disimulando el pequeño encuentro con ese hermoso ángel o demonio, o ambos.

Un pequeño silbido la saco de su ensoñacion, otra vez. Y miro hacia el ruido, encontrándose con la mirada del chico del mostrador, ahora completamente solo.

El chico le sonreía divertidamente, siendo testigo del encuentro y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Frunciendo el ceño, Laura comenzó acercarse al mostrador, y pensando si mandarlo a la mierda antes de que se riera en su cara, bastante tenia en su cabeza ya.

 _"Tienes que ser la chica nueva de la ciudad, después de todo hacia tiempo que no veía a alguien chocar contra la reina de hielo, tambien conocida como Alice Abernathy"_ dijo el chico con voz fuerte y varonil _"Soy Mark, encantado de conocerte"_

Sintiéndose curiosa por sus palabras y sin olvidar por completo su educación, aunque casi había olvidado como entablar conversación con alguien, respondió

 _"Soy Laura, y si nueva en la ciudad, supongo tambien que es un placer conocerte" c_ ontesto Laura con voz seria analizando a Mark quien le sonreía sin preocupaciones, haciéndose la loca para sacar información _"No se quien es esa mujer, pero supongo que tendré que evitarla"_

 _"Señorita Abernathy no están peligrosa como la gente la pinta, es una mujer agradable si se deja conocer, pero tiene un exterior muy duro y frío, hay poca gente que conoce ese lado, la he visto tratar a la gente y solo unos pocos han pasado su exterior, ella trabaja en un puesto importante de Umbrella, casi como toda la ciudad y es muy reservada y aquí a la gente le encanta el chisme, por lo cual solo consiguen miradas frías de Alice, es una buena clienta y viene mucho por aqui"_ dijo Mark defensivamente y frunciendo un poco el ceño como si no le gustara que hablaran mal de la mujer y después como un interruptor comenzó sonriendo divertidamente _"Tiene muchos pretendientes y pretendientas, pero esta casada, no es para ti tampoco "_ termino entre risas

 _"Tranquilo no es mi intereses conocerla, me gustan las mujeres, pero que no sean casadas"_ mintió Laura entre dientes evitando la parte de mujer agradable, en sus sueños era igual estaba casada y si sus sueños no mentían era una tapadera, y ella sabia que Alice Abernathy era después de todo un alma buena, sus sueños, su mente y alma se lo gritaban a Laura. _"Veo que la defiendes mucho, supongo que tu tambien has sido rechazado"_ termino Laura con una sonrisa ladeada totalmente traviesa y Mark río con ganas.

 _"Oh cariño, bateo para el mismo equipo que tu"_ comento Mark con una sonrisa de sabiduría a la cual Laura sin querer respondió, el chico era capaz de danzar a su alrededor evitando su exterior duro con su actitud burbujeante.

Se quedo hablando con Mark durante 45 minutos, el chico era agradable, divertido y muy culto para su edad, Laura conocía poca gente y solo tuvo un amigo fiel durante todo estos años y ahora lo había dejado atrás por culpa de su padre y por primera vez vio que podía llegar a ser buen amigo o por lo menos intentarlo del chico que estaba en frente de ella, intercambiaron números de teléfono para salir alguna vez y entonces su móvil comenzó a sonar, era su alarma avisando que en poco tiempo tenia clases con el Señor Jason. Disculpándose con Mark por la salida abrupta, corrió fuera de la tienda hacia su moto.

Al doblar la esquina, choco contra una persona que tambien giraba, maldiciendo su suerte por chocarse por segunda vez en el día, levanto la cabeza para disculparse cuando otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda y por

segunda vez, se quedo sin palabras.

Allí en plena gloria estaba Jill Valentine, vestida con el traje de policía, que la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y mandíbula apretada.

 _"Seductora" susurro la mente de Laura, mientras la mirada._

Pelo castaño con flequillo hacia los lados, enmarcando sus rasgos suaves, ahora endurecidos por la irritacion, unos labios medio rellenos fruncidos, una nariz pequeña, unos ojos afilados de color azulado que brillaban con irritación pura.

Su altura oscilaba entre 1,71 cm, vestida la mujer con unas botas negras hasta las pantorrillas que realzaban unas piernas largas y fuertes, en conjunto con una mini falda negra, atada en su cintura un jersey azul marino y un top a juego, que resaltaba su busto de gran tamaño y su estomago terso y liso.

Junto al traje, llevaba atadas unas pistolas alrededor de su espalda, que caían por la altura del pecho.

Rompiendo dispuesta hablar para evitar otra reacción como hace un rato con Alice Abernathy, y así evitar sospechas, pero la mujer se adelanto.

 _"Mira por donde vas niñata, y cuando termines de observarme de arriba a abajo, quitare de mi camino"_ dijo con voz dura y mirada mas endurecida y fría que antes, y moviendo sus labios en una mueca en el escrutinio de Laura, que por desgracia no fue furtivo.

Ofendida por las palabras de la mujer, después de todo en sus sueños había una historia y en estos momentos por culpa de ello a Laura le dolía sus palabras, donde Alice fue seducción en la intimidación, Jill fue destrucción.

 _"Disculpe usted, no fue intencionado señora"_ dijo Laura apretando la mandíbula en desafío y su postura cambio a algo mas arrogante y su mirada vago de arribo a abajo del cuerpo de la mujer pero estaba vez con rabia, después de todo odiaba la palabra _niñata._

Jill se endureció en sus palabras y Laura vio que iba a devolverle el fuego cuando paso por delante de ella y se mezclo entre la gente.

Aun cabreada por el comentario y dolida, siguió andando hacia su motocicleta, evitando pensar mas sobre el tema y mas que su mente dejara de mostrarle imágenes de Jill.

 _Jill sentada a horcajadas encima de ella, ambos brazos a cada lado de su cara y su pelo castaño cayendo en cascada a cada lado del su rostro, ella se inclinada…._

Apretando los ojos y los dientes, Laura golpeo con los nudillos el lado de su sien.

No quería esas imágenes, y menos ahora.

 _"Maldita sea Jill Valentine"_ susurro Laura con rabia mezclada con un toque de amor oculto en su voz, con un suspiro, comenzó a correr hacia su moto.

Sin conocimiento de Laura, Jill había ido detrás de ella, nadie la dejaba con la palabra en la boca y menos una niñata, completamente hermosa, pero una niñata.

Cuando la alcanzo y alargo el brazo para darle la vuelta desde el hombro, escucho sus palabras.

 _"Maldita sea Jill Valentine"_ susurro la niñata, su voz estaba mas ronca mezclada con rabia y un toque de pasión que hacia estremecer la columna vertebral de Jill, su brazo se quedo en el aire cuando veía a la chica correr y desaparecer de su vista.

Sintiéndose confundida y estupida, bajo el brazo y siguió mirando en la dirección que se había marchado.

Si una cosa sabia Jill era que la chica era nueva en la ciudad, y seria capaz de localizarla rápido, pero lo que no llegaba entender era como solo esas palabras levantaban su corazón y quería salir de su pecho, ni como cuando chocaron la electricidad paso por su cuerpo y solo por ello Jill actuó a la defensiva y medio de arrepintió al ver como esos hermosos ojos mostraban un destello de dolor y se camuflo tan rápido como llego.

La chica la confundía, la volvía loca en solo unos segundos y Jill odiaba sentirse vulnerable y solo por ello ataco a la chica y por eso quería seguir atacándola.

Con un suspiro se dio la vuelta dispuesta a buscar a su compañera Ada, por primera vez en su vida necesitaba hablar, no de trabajo, sino de la chica que se acaba de ir.

Jill se sentía furiosa y excitada a la vez, y eso nunca fue buena combinación, alguien tendría su ira hoy, pero antes necesitaba a Ada.

Llegando a su motocicleta, Laura se monto y salió disparada hacia su casa, tenia que llegar a tiempo, aunque sabiendo la hora, llegaría tarde.

Unos quince minutos mas tarde, Laura apareció en la entrada de su casa, allí ya estaba esperando apoyado en su coche, el Señor Jason.

 _"Siento llegar tarde Señor Jason, pase el día en Raccoon City, y perdí la noción del tiempo" d_ ijo Laura cuando se acerco al hombre y ridículamente se sintió culpable, el era su apoyo en todo y mas la forma caótica de su vida, el único que sabia de sus pesadillas y por el momento no quería decirle el día de hoy, necesitaba meditar sobre ello sola.

Con un suspiro el hombre sabia que le escondía algo, pero con todo el derecho del mundo le daría su tiempo para que se lo dijera, si algo conocía a Laura es que jamas debes presionarla y menos en estos casos.

 _"No te preocupes Laura, acabo de llegar, tambien me retrase y creo que por ello hoy saldremos mas tarde del entrenamiento"_ \- dijo Jason con una suave voz ronca - _"Hoy haremos un entrenamiento mas duro, iremos subiendo cada vez mas, ya te veo preparada para en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con armas, ya dimos en lecciones pasadas de como utilizarlas"._

 _"Me parece perfecto" d_ ijo Laura entusiasmada, estaba deseando este entrenamiento desde hace tiempo _" Iré a cambiarme y nos vemos en el salón de clases, si necesitas algo, no dudes en ir a la cocina o donde necesites, como siempre es tu casa"_ termino Laura con una sonrisa radiante que hacia a Jason mirar con amor, como un padre haría.

El hombre solo asintió, mientras se acercaban a la casa y tomaron rutas separadas, uno a la sala de entrenamiento y el otro a cambiarse.

Laura llego a su habitación y se hizo una coleta de caballo desordenada mientras se quitaba los zapatos, recogió unos pantalones negro de boxeo, junto a un top negro y unas zapatillas de deporte.

Suspiro profundamente y cerrando su expresión dejando solo un rostro inexpresivo y unos ojos sin emoción, bajo las escaleras para ir a la sala de entrenamiento durante unas 4 horas.

Dejo de ser Laura durante unos largos instantes, para ser un Black, como toda su familia.

 _No hay sentimientos, en una lucha mental o física, siempre, pero siempre hay que ser totalmente sin emociones, o no duraras un asalto._

Llegando a la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento donde esperaba el Señor Jason con el mismo semblante, respiro hondo y entro, dejando una estela a su paso…

El dolor del Señor Jason al ver ese rostro inexpresivo, y la ansiedad de no poder hacer mas por ayudarla, solo estar allí por ella.

El dolor de ver a las mujeres de sus sueños, sus pesadillas, y ahora, de su realidad.

Dejo todo atrás, todas sus emociones, sus sentimientos, hasta su alma.

Quedo solo silencio.

Y detrás de ese silencio, una chica pidiendo ser liberada.

Espero que disfrutaran del ambos capítulos, y solo deciros pediros alguna opinion sobre la historia.

Muchas gracias


End file.
